My Angel
by jewell01
Summary: Se dice que todos tenemos un ángel, que nos acompaña y nos protege a lo largo de nuestra vida ¿pero qué pasa si un día, un ángel les ruega a los dioses ser enviado a la tierra para que su protegido no termine en el infierno? una nueva aventura para kagome se ha presentado renaciendo en el mundo de naruto 'nunca me alejare de ti, incluso si eso significa condenar mi alma al abismo'
1. introducción

¡Hola! Yey un nuevo fic x3 esto se me ocurrió hace un tiempo pero no me animaba a escribirlo, pero bueno aquí me tienen, espero que les guste x3 ¡perdón por las faltas de ortografía!

favor de poner esta música a la hora de leer el capitulo, le agrega sentimiento(?) xD

watch?v=jpa2btsIwoc

Sangre, esa la era la decoración de las paredes en aquella noche, la luna, que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, brillaba con más intensidad que otras veces, dando un paisaje escalofriantes a los ojos de cualquier humano y alma.

¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Se repetía mentalmente la pequeña niña mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detener a la persona que estaba delante de ella.

Itachi-pequeño hermano tonto.

Al escuchar la frase su corazón se contrajo, quería detener esto.

Sasuke-i-itachi…

La niña volvió los ojos hacia el pequeño azabache detrás de ella.

Miedo.

Eso era todo lo que su mirada reflejaba.

-no… no… ¡detente! ¡Suéltame Yudae! ¡Suéltame!

Se retorcía la pequeña, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas de su captor, más este solo mantenía el rostro impasible, sin expresión, sin remordimiento, sin sentimientos.

Sasuke-¿po-porque?

Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos mientras forcejeaba, ella no quería esto para él, ¡no para él!

Itachi- para medir mi fuerza.

Cruel, sencillamente cruel, eso era lo que ella pensaba de esas palabras que acaba de oír, más la desesperación la comenzó a invadir, al ver los ojos rojos del mayor de los azabaches.

Todo se detuvo, silencio, eso era todo lo que había en el aire.

El más cruel y crudo silencio.

-¡DETENTE!

Más el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo, fue la contestación a su grito.

Itachi- ¿deseas venganza?

Las cadenas cayeron, liberando al pequeño cuerpo, que se arrastró tembloroso al azabache que se encontraba de rodillas.

-no, no, no

Se repitió la pequeña, con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos, terror, esa era la expresión que tuvo en su rostro al ver como el pequeño azabache caía inconsciente al piso.

Al ver como el mayor de ellos vacilo en irse del lugar, instintivamente abrazo al pequeño cuerpo, tratando de protegerlo, no le importaba si incluso con eso ella podría desaparecer.

Más el mayor de los azabache se dio la vuelta y salió con grandes saltos de la caza, más el otro joven aún seguía parado en su mismo lugar, viendo a los dos pequeños niños.

-Yudae…

Susurro la pequeña, abriendo sus alas y aferrándose aún más el pequeño cuerpo inconsciente, dispuesto a defenderlo aún si en el proceso podría perder sus alas.

Yudae- lo siento

Fue lo único que dijo el mayor mientras desplegaba sus alas y partía detrás de su humano.

Una pluma cayo frente a ella, blanco, un puro he inmaculado blanco que brillaba con una extraña aura, una pluma que tantas veces había visto colgar del cuello del joven alvino, ahora se encontraba semi teñida, un pequeño gris la manchaba.

Los ojos de la niña se ampliaron aún más al encontrar el significado detrás de sus palabras.

Ella lo sabía, el hombre que ella considero un padre, un hermano, un amigo, había renunciado a su lugar en el cielo, sin la posibilidad de regresar al paraíso, se había condenado a desaparecer en el momento que su humano muriera, cediendo su lugar, para que su humano no sufriera en el infierno y dándole la oportunidad de renacer.

Todo a costas de desaparecer.

-Yudae…

Hipo la pequeña, soltando pequeños sollozos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su protegido.

'' _solo quiero verte sonreír una vez más''_

Bueno fue cortito espero que les guste :'D dejen comentarios plz! (pvp)/


	2. Chapter 2

Sdasdaddas hola! Nuevo cap n.n perdón por las faltas de ortografía :'v

* * *

 _-¡el kyubi!_

 _\- el cuarto hokage a muerto_

 _-el clan uchiha ha sido masacrado y solo queda un sobreviviente_

 _-yo soy un vengador.._

 _-¡muere itachi!_

 _\- ¡sasuke! ¡sasuke-kun!_

 _\- si vuelves a interponerte en mi camino, te matare_

 _-¡teme! ¡Vuelve!_

 _\- itachi uchiha fue utilizado por konoha, asignándolo para matar a todo su clan._

 _-¡los matare!_

Imagen tras imagen, pasaban ante los ojos del pequeño ángel, los cuales se habrían más y más.

 _-¡deán sus veredictos!_

 _Sentencio un hombre joven de cabello rubio._

 _Lentamente las figuras encapuchadas comenzaron a levantarse, dando a entender que tenían la sentencia final del alma que se encontraba en medio de la sala._

 _-¡nosotros los jueces de los actos hechos en vida, hemos encontrado a Uchiha Sasuke un alma manchada y profundamente corrompida, por lo cual será entregado al infierno!_

¡Crash!

El sonido de un vidrio quebrándose resonó en toda la habitación

-e-esto es…

Con manos temblorosas, la azabache agarro su cabello en un intento por calmarse.

-¡kagome! ¡¿te encuentras bien?! Escuchamos algo romper… ¿kagome?

Pregunto una azabache preocupada, al ver a su amiga situada en un rincón.

Kagome- rin… lo vi…

Pronuncio entre sollozos la pequeña azabache

Rin- tranquilízate kagome… dime que vi-

Kagome- ¡lo vi!¡La vida del que será mi protegido! ¡Las vidas que se perderán! ¡La guerra! ¡Todo! Todo…

Con manos temblorosas se agarró el cabello en un gesto por tratar de calmar las imágenes que iban a venían a su cabeza.

Rin- pe-pero como…

Kagome- nii-san.. El… ¡no!

Grito mientras caía de rodillas, entre sollozos y gritos

Rin- ¡kagome! ¡calmate! ¡Minato sensei es fuerte!

Kagome- no.. no.. no lo entiendes rin… el kyubi… será liberado en el nacimiento de naruto…

Rin- e-eso es-

La castaña soltó un jadeo sorprendido, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo la azabache había salido corriendo de la habitación.

Rin- ¡kagome! ¡Espera!

Grito la niña siguiéndola por los largos pasillos del lugar.

Kagome- ¡no! ¡No pienso permitir que todo eso suceda! ¡No dejare que nii-san ni nee-chan mueran! ¡No dejare que mi sobrino tenga que soportar un infierno por algo que no hizo! ¡No pienso permitir que mi protegido caiga en el abismo!

* * *

-no podemos hacer nada… muchas vidas se perderán… es una verdadera pena…

Reflexiono otro hombre de barba y cabello azabache.

-si intervenimos podría ir para peor.

Suspiro un hombre alto de largo cabello oscuro.

-miren quienes hablan, esto ocurrió en primer lugar porque ustedes no fueron capaces de ponerle un alto a ese que se hacía llamar el sabio de los 6 caminos, ahora hay tienen su resultado, en aproximadamente 17 años una guerra explotara y la mayoría de los humanos morirán.

Resoplo una mujer de piel pálida y ojos color sangre, mirando con desdén a los otros 2 varones presentes.

-me sorprende escuchar esas palabras de la misma diosa de la muerte.

Dijo el hombre con barba.

-oh vamos izanami, tú me sorprendes más al decir que sientes pena por ellos, que yo recuerde, mataste y mutilaste a nuestro hijo, y ¡ah! Cierto, me dejaste encerrada en el inframundo, rompiendo nuestro matrimonio, si le fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a tu hijo y a tu esposa, sin un ápice de remordimiento, ¿cómo podrías ser capaz de sentir pena por ellos? Y no me hagas recordar lo que paso a Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanowo ¡por que hay si te voy a-

-ejem

Interrumpió el joven a la diosa, la cual le envió una mirada afilada.

-bu-bueno… izanagi-sama, nos estamos saliendo del tema y lo mejor sería…

Izanagi- no

Respondió fríamente la diosa sin dejar lugar a replicas.

Izanagi- si mal no recuerdo, también está involucrado en todo esto ese clan, con los ojos del demonio.

-si pero..

Izanagi- no me digas que no te has dado cuenta pequeño ayumu.

Dijo la mujer mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Ayumu-¿a qué se refiere?

Pregunto dudoso el joven.

Izanagi- izanami, haz los honores.

Dijo divertida la diosa, mientras dirjia una mirada aburrida a su ex-amante, el cual con un sonoro suspiro cedió a la petición.

Izanami- el día, en que se robó el fruto, con el cual los humanos lograron obtener la ''chakra'' también fue el día en que ellos bajaron a la tierra.

Ayumu-se refiere a…

Izanami- si… Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanowo , ellos 3 fueron arrastrados dentro del fruto, sus almas fueron mezcladas con este, pero sin embargo, estas simplemente desaparecieron después de un tiempo, sin dejar rastro alguno, pero hay rumores… se dice que una pequeña parte de su alma se incrusto en determinados humanos, creando lo que ellos llaman líneas de sangre.

Ayumu-eso es-

 _¡no tiene permitido entrar!_

Gritaron varias voces, las cuales identificaron como los guardias de la entrada al salón.

Un gruñido, golpes sordos, y luego un chirrido, fue todo lo que lograron escuchar antes de ver una pequeña figura que se asomaba por la puerta, mostrando sus grandes ojos azules, las cuales reflejaban una fija determinación.

''Amaterasu…''

Pensó la diosa, abriendo sus ojos en shock, esos grandes ojos azules le recordaban a su adorada Amaterasu.

Kagome- y-yo ¡porfavor! ¡Dejarme reencarnar para poder salvarlos!

Grito la niña, con los puños apretados mirando directamente a los 3 dioses, los cuales tenían la palabra ''sorpresa'' prácticamente escrita por toda su cara.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, como kagome comenzó a pensar, si su comportamiento había sido de lo más debido, pero su línea de pensamiento fue roto, por una pequeña risilla que se convirtió en carcajadas, por parte de la diosa de la muerte.

Izanami- izanagi…

Regaño el dios a la diosa.

Izanami- vale, vale gruñón.

Dijo la diosa retomando la compostura y parándose de su silla, acercándose lentamente a kagome, se agacho a su altura, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

''es idéntica a ella''

Pensó la diosa al ver, los destellos plateados y dorados que adornaban sus ojos.

Izanagi- pequeña ángel, ¿sabes que si eso ocurre, podrías perder tus alas?

Pregunto izanagi aun mirándola a los ojos, los cuales no vacilaron en ningún momento.

Kagome- no me importa

Respondió tajante.

Izanami- ¿estas dispuesta a arriesgar tus alas, por ellos?

La pequeña niña giro su mirada hacia el dios, el cual se encontraba caminando en su dirección.

Kagome- no me importa, si con eso logro salvarlos.

Izanagi sonrió internamente ante la imagen en frente de ella, era tan parecida.

'' _si ella tuviera risos dorados en vez de azabaches, sería el vivo retrato de Amaterasu''_

Suspiro la diosa

'' _aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella siempre decía que le hubiera gustado nacer con un cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche''_

Con una leve sonrisa, se levantó de su posición, sacando un pequeño cofre de entre sus ropas.

Ayumu-Izanagi-sama eso es!

Izanagi- si, es la perla de shikon.

Dijo dándosela vuelta y encarando a la joven azabache.

Izanagi- tal vez no la recuerdes, pero ella una vez fue parte de ti.

Volviéndose a arrodillar, mostro la perla frente al pequeño ángel.

Sin previo aviso, esta comenzó a levitar internándose dentro del cuerpo de la niña.

Izanami- ¡azanagi! ¡¿Qué crees que estas-

Pero el dios fue abruptamente interrumpido, como el pequeño ángel comenzó a alzarse del suelo, mientras una brillante luz rosa comenzaba a envolverla.

Izanagi- la perla solo te podrá dar una oportunidad, renacerás y vivirás en el lugar donde ella elija, si logras que tu protegido se aleje del camino de la venganza tus alas perduraran, pero si la historia continua como se ha predicho con una sola palabra de él, tus alas serán el precio a pagar.

Kagome aferro un puño contra su pecho, asintiendo a la diosa, la cual le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

''cuidate… Amaterasu…''

Pensó la diosa, antes de que el pequeño ángel despareciera en medio de la luz rosa.

Azanami- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

Grito furioso el dios.

Azanagi- lo que tú nunca tendrás agallas de hacer, darle tu confianza a alguien más.

Siseo la diosa antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de plumas negras.

* * *

-ha nacido mi lord…

Dijo un hombre de larga capa que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, mirando a la figura imponente frente a él.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el varón de largos cabellos albinos, alzándose de su sill, comenzó a caminar con dirección al balcón del gran salón, dirigiendo su mirada a la gran multitud que se arremolinaba frente al castillo.

-¡la primera mujer en la rama principal en más de mil años, ha nacido!

Grito un hombre con una espada alzada al cielo.

Bitores, aullidos se escucharon por todo el lugar, celebrando el nacimiento de la princesa de su clan y sus tierras.

El hombre satisfecho, alzo la copa ingiriendo su contenido.

-¡señor inutaisho la bebe!

Inutaisho-¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Rompió el lord, a la mención de su nueva hija.

-e-ella, ¡la luz! ¡hime a mostrado la luz! ¡Está mostrando nuestro nuevo hogar!

Sonrió gratamente la sirvienta de rodillas frente a su señor.

Inutaisho se quedó paralizado, sabía perfectamente que eso sucedería, pero no sabía que fuera tan pronto, con ese pensamiento salió corriendo hacia los aposentos que compartía con su esposa.

* * *

Bueno, estoy triste que no veo ningún comentario pvp pero ojala les haiga gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

¡hola! Bueno, primero, yo hace unos meses en la academia, por lo que mi tiempo para escribir prácticamente se resumió al 1% así que… *suena tambores* ¡actualización de todas mis historias con un mínimo de 8 pag! Para recuperar el tiempo perdido -muere lentamente por escribir tanto-

Ahora a comenzar :D

-entra en modo masoquismo para escribir con más fluidez-

* * *

Un grito ensordecedor cruzo el aire, seguido de sollozos desgarrados de una mujer, que intentaba arrastrarse tras su bebé, que acababa de ser arrancado de sus brazos.

Cuerpo de sirvientes se encontraban derramados por el cuarto, el hombre encapuchado, solo dio una mirada de reojo a la mujer antes de salir con un gran salto del cuarto.

Pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia el cuarto, solo para encontrarse con la figura de su señora sollozando y tratando de arrastrarse hacia la puerta donde momentos antes había desaparecido el hombre misterioso con su hija, desesperados corrieron a socorrer a la mujer débil, solo para conseguir gritos desesperados proclamando por su bebé.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, una imponente figura apareció en la puerta del gran salón. Ojos rojos brillando en furia, colmillos alargados al igual que sus garras, preparado para desgarrar al ser que había robado a su princesa.

Inutaisho- ¡MATEN AL TRAIDOR!

Grito el general inu, liderando todo su ejército, contra una sola persona.

Gruñidos, adrenalina, y temor era lo único que podía percibir el hombre de capucha negra, él sabía que esto era una misión suicida, pero no permitiría que el destino se desarrollara como estaba escrito, ¡Indra y Asura no merecían tal destino! ¡Pelear y odiarse a muerte no era algo que estaba dispuesto a permitir!

Volviendo la mirada hacia el pequeño paquete en sus brazos, un destello de esperanza cruzo su rostro. Él sabía que no solo estaba robando a la tercera hija y única mujer nacida, en la rama principal de un clan poderoso, sino también a la reencarnación de Amaterasu; diablos que estaba frito si su plan no funcionaba, en el pasado la única que había logrado unir a los dos hermanos había sido Amaterasu, pero luego de su inesperada muerte, en el campo de batalla… las cosas no se volvieron más bonitas que digamos.

-Amaterasu…

Susurro, para luego soltar un suspiro, solo imploraba que la historia no se volviera a repetir y la niña que llevaba en sus brazos no muriera en un campo de fuego cruzado creado por los dos hermanos.

-¡LO TENEMOS RODEADO!

El grito lo saco de sus pensamientos. Maldiciendo mentalmente su propia estupidez, el hombre encapuchado miro a todos lados, solo para confirmar lo que el soldado había dicho, se encontraba completamente rodeado y sin una sola posibilidad de escapar o tal vez, tenía una.

Viendo su muerte inminente viniendo hacia él, en forma de un lord cabreado con una espada, listo para decapitarlo y recuperar a su heredera, formo señales con su única mano libre.

Lo único que logro ver el lord y sus guerreros fue un par de ojos color violeta brillando en la cara cubierta, antes de que el hombre y él bebe desaparecieran en un susurro del viento creado por la espada de Inutaisho que no logro tocar la carne del cuello del hombre.

Inutaisho- ¡BUSQUENLO! ¡ENCUENTREN A MI HIJA Y TRAER AL HOMBRE VIVO!

Rugió, al mismo tiempo que todos desaparecían, cumpliendo el mandado de su amo.

Gritos y sollozos por la princesa robada, fue lo único que dejo atrás el hombre de capucha negra, demonios y mikos maldiciendo por igual, al ser detrás de la capucha, prometiendo venganza por su sangre y carne robado.

* * *

Muerte, sangre, caos y destrucción.

Si algo sabía Namikaze Minato, es que esas cuatro palabras eran el pan de cada día, para cualquier shinobi.

El esperaba que después de haber finalizada la guerra, tendría una vida tranquila, bueno, tranquila dentro de los estándares de vida de un shinobi, pero ahora, él sabía que eso era imposible, ya que en ese preciso instante, se encontraba frente a un demonio ancestral, el zorro de nueve colas, a punto de perder su alma con tal de salvar a su pueblo.

Girando la mirada, vio a su esposa, ambos sabían, que él iba a morir y que no podían hacer nada para detenerlo, una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro, el solo deseaba tener la familia que nunca tuvo, ver a su hijo, Naruto, crecer y convertirse en un ninja, ver a Kushina llevarlo en sus brazos, ver el día en que su hijo saliera felizmente corriendo de la academia, mostrando en su frente con orgullo la banda de konoha.

'' _¿era tanto pedir?''_

Con este pensamiento, hizo el último sello de mano, ya no importaba. Si con su muerte, su esposa, su hijo y su aldea podrían salvarse, entonces estaba más que dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Kushina- m-minato…

Susurro la pelirroja perdiendo fuerza, ya no quedaba tiempo, el kyubi estaba debilitado, pero ellos también.

'' _ **¡no permitiré que me vuelvan a sellar!''**_

Gruño con saña el zorro demonio, agitando su garra hacia él bebe recién nacido, viendo esto, tanto Kushina como Minato, se pusieron en el camino.

Nada

Eso es lo que sintió Minato, no había dolor.

'' _¿es que tan rápido he muerto, que ni siquiera he sentido sufrimiento?''_

Desconcertado, sintió el calor de otra persona frente a él, abriendo los ojos, su mirada fue recibida por una melena roja.

Minato- ¿kushi…

Un gruñido atroz lo saco de sus pensamientos, dando la vuelta, alcanzo a ver una larga cabellera blanca que se encontraba en frente de ellos, enfrentando al zorro, desconcertado amplio los ojos aún más al escuchar el grito de guerra, seguido por muchos más.

Luces comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, rodeando al gran demonio, bañadas en un ligero tono violeta, las luces volaron por los cielos aterrizando en el kyubi, aullando de dolor, el demonio callo sujeto por cadenas, los cuales provenían de la figura frente a ellos, Minato pensaba que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas, al darse cuenta que las cadenas en realidad no provenían del hombre, como había pensado en un principio, sino del pequeño paquete en sus brazos, un gruñido seguido de una cálida sensación, lo tomo de sorpresa, solo para darse cuenta que el Shinigami, había soltado su alama y esta estaba volviendo a él.

Tanto Minato como Kushina vieron con fascinación y temor, como el hombre alzo al paquete dejando a la manta que lo envolvía, caer por los costado, revelando a un pequeño querubín de rosadas mejillas que dormía pacíficamente, sin conciencia de que estaba deteniendo al biju más temidos de todos, tanto minato como kushina soltaron un jadeo sorprendido, el bebé era la viva imagen de alguien especial fallecido. De un momento a otro el dulce rostro del bebé se comenzó a torcer, con pequeñas gotas apareciendo en las comisuras de sus ojos, este soltó un fuerte llanto, que para sorpresa de la pareja, hizo gruñir al shinigami.

El ensordecedor rugido del kyubi lleno el aire, como se convirtió en una masa en bruto de chakra, tanto Minato como Kushina, entraron en pánico al ver que la chakra se dirigía a su bebé, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una parte de la energía se dirigió a Minato incrustándose en su estómago al igual que en el recién nacido, dejando en sus estómagos un sello, el sello que Minato pensaba realizar.

Aturdidos por lo que acababa de suceder, Kushina se arrastró hacia Naruto, para comprobar si estaba herido, mientras que Minato giro sobre sus talones, solo para encontrar que el hombre había desaparecido, bajando la mirada se dio cuenta del bebé que el hombre había sostenido hace unos minutos, estaba sobre el pasto con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sollozaba.

Acercándose lentamente, sostuvo al bebé entre sus brazos, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que el misterioso ser, no había dejado ninguna pista de su desaparición.

Bajando la mirada, se sorprendió al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules eléctricos con destellos platas y dorados, que brillaban intensamente, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro, los ojos del bebé, eran idénticas a los de su fallecida pequeña hermana.

Kushina- Minato…

Llamo suavemente Kushina, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Naruto.

Minato- el hombre desapareció, pero...

Dándose la vuelta, mostro a su esposa al bebé entre sus brazos.

Kushina soltó un jadeo sorprendido, estirando uno de sus brazos hacia Minato, le dio a conocer su intención. Cuando logro tener a la niña en su brazo se dio cuenta de su apariencia, facciones delicadas y rechonchas, pero algo llamo su atención _´´este bebé… se parece tanto a kagome…´´_ se dio cuenta instintivamente, mientras la arrullaba calmando sus sollozos.

Tanto Minato como Kushina, se alertaron al darse cuenta de que un papel caía de la manta del bebé.

''kagome''

Era lo único que decía el papel, la pareja se miró entre ellos desconcertados, solo para bajar la mirada hacia los bebés que dormían plácidamente.

Kushina- ¿kagome eh?

Sonrió cálidamente la mujer viendo al pequeño querubín, lagrimas se comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de la pelirroja.

Kushina- gracias… gracias… muchas gracias kagome…

Susurraba la mujer abrazando a los dos recién nacidos. Minato se agacho junto a su esposa abrazándola, al igual que a los bebés. Agradecido de seguir con vida, agradecido de poder ver a su hijo crecer, agradecido de que los dioses le dieran una segunda oportunidad, sollozo en silencio, dándole la bienvenida al igual que Kushina, al nuevo integrante de su familia.

'' _gracias por darnos un oportunidad kagome…''_

* * *

 _¡Yo siempre los protegeré!_

 _Grito una niña azabache con los puños al aire, mientras corría de un lado a otro entre 2 adultos y 3 pre-adolescentes._

 _-enana…_

 _Bufo un peliplata, girando su rostro hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que la niña comenzó a quejarse._

 _-¡Yo, Namikaze Kagome! ¡Me convertiré en la kunoichi número 1!_ _¡¿cierto one-chan oni-san?!_

 _Pregunto, euforica mientras saltaba hacia los brazos de una pelirroja_

 _-¡siempre los protegeré no importa donde este!_

 _Una gran sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la niña hiperactiva._

* * *

'' _siempre ¿eh?''_

Minato sonrió melancólicamente al lejano recuerdo, su pequeña hermana, tan terca como siempre, se las arregló para salvarlos incluso ahora.

-Minato

La voz resonó en la cabeza de Minato provocando que alzara la cabeza de golpe, solo para ser recibido por el antiguo Hokage y un pelotón ambu.

Minato- ¡hey! ¡sandaime-sama!

Sonrió felizmente Minato, viendo la cara de desconcierto de los presentes.

Sarutobi- el kyubi-

Minato- esto lo hablaremos en mi oficina

Sarutobi se sorprendió a su expresión feroz, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La sala de reuniones era un caos, Minato comenzaba a perder la paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, él estaba cansado, habían sido muchas emociones por un día, tan solo quería llegar a su casa, tomar un baño, tal vez comer algo y luego echarse a dormir junto a su esposa y sus dos nuevos hijos.

'' _ah… que aburrido''_

Pensó con una gran gota, bajando por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Bajando la mirada hacia sus brazos, se encontró con dos pequeños querubines descansando pacíficamente, le dolían los brazos pero no estaba dispuesto a darles a sus hijos, a nadie más que no sea Kushina, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba recuperándose del parto.

-así que hokage-sama ¿Cómo explica la presencia del otro bebe en sus brazos?

Alzando la vista se encontró con los ojos de todos los presentes, dirigidos hacia sus dos hijos, inconscientemente los apretó un poco más contra sí mismo.

Minato- nos tomó por sorpresa a Kushina y a mí, pero al parecer Naruto no era el único en su vientre.

Minato se estaba comenzando a impacientar no estaba dispuesto a compartir como apareció su nueva hija, no al menos con tanta gente presente.

-la niña tiene cabello azabache, Minato.

Declaro Danzo, mirando fijamente a la bebé, que dormía inocentemente.

Minato-le recuerdo que mi hermana pequeña también tenía el cabello azabache, danzo.

Sarutobi, el ex-hokage, solo miraba con aparente tranquilidad como la reunión se iba desarrollando. Echando una mirada de reojo al bebé, se dio cuenta que era cierto, la pequeña niña era el vivo retrato de la hermana fallecida de Minato, pareciera incluso _''que hubiera vuelto a nacer''_

Ni bien el pensamiento cruzo por su mente, lo descarto, eso era imposible… ¿cierto?

-hokage-sama necesitamos revisar a los bebés

La enfermera que estaba en el salón hace más de 10 minutos, repitió por quinta vez tratando de que el Hokage le entregara a los recién nacidos.

Minato- no

Declaro rotundamente el Namikaze, sosteniendo aun a los niños protectoramente contra su pecho.

-Minato…

Gruño impaciente cierta rubia, dando golpecitos en el piso, con impaciencia.

-vamos Minato, Tsunade y yo cuidaremos de que no les suceda nada a tus hijos.

Insistió Jiraya a su ex-alumno, con un suspiro por parte de Minato, con cuidado entrego a Tsunade, los pequeños paquetes.

Con una mirada cansada y vigilante, vio como los dos Sanin salían del salón, con los paquetes en brazos.

Sarutobi- bien, ahora continuemos con la reunión.

Minato soltó un suspiro mental, rezando por que esto se terminara de una vez.

* * *

-así que el kyubi está sellado en su hijo,Naruto,¿ pero una parte de su energía está dentro de usted?

Pregunto uno de los ancianos del concejo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Minato.

-hay algo que me sorprende y me causa duda, sus bobinas de chakra no deberían estar reaccionando tan bien a la nueva infusión de energía , incluso si su cuerpo fuera resistente, debería estar fuera de juego al menos dos semanas.

El salón callo en silencio, mientras Minato, se preguntaba lo mismo interiormente, ¿su cuerpo no debería de estar fatigado por el exceso de chakra?

Un portazo saco a todos de sus profundas meditaciones. Hay en frente de ellos en la entrada se encontraba Tsunade con una respiración ligeramente rápida, como si hubiera corrido, entre sus brazos llevaba a los dos recién nacidos.

-Minato, despide a los ambus y pon sellos de privacidad.

Declaro la mujer, entrando al salón, seguida de Jiraya, que cargaba un par de pergaminos y mantas. Minato asintió y con un movimiento de manos despidió a los ambus, dejando solo a uno de confianza.

Los jefes de los clanes, ahora se encontraban más que interesados, viendo las acciones de los Sanín.

Jiraya puso las mantas mullidas sobre la mesa, mientras que Tsunade ponía a los bebés sobre ellas.

Tsunade- observa…

Y antes de que alguien pusiera hacer algo la Sanín corto con un kunai a lo largo de su palma, acercando su mano herida hacia el bebé, esta reacciono, alzando su pequeña y regordeta mano hacia la de la Sanín, para conmoción de todos está brillo brevemente de un rosa suave antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás la mano completamente curada de la princesa babosa.

-como es… posible

Logro articular sorprendido uno de los presentes.

Tsunade- eso no es todo, cuando la estaba revisando a un herido solté un poco de mi chakra curativa, para mi sorpresa la niña comenzó a reír y bueno… verlo ustedes mismos.

Empujando ligeramente chakra fuera de su cuerpo, Tsunade espero la reacción del recién nacido. Para sorpresa de todos, la pequeña azabache abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas alzo sus regordetas manitos.

Los presentes no sabían que pensar, ahora alrededor de ellos se encontraban flotando pequeñas luces rosas que parecían bailar según la risa de la niña, de un momento a otro las luces se fueron apagando dejando un sentimiento de tranquilidad y relajación en la sala.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

Rompió un miembro del concejo, al darse cuenta del sentimiento que lo había invadido momentos antes.

Tsunade- esta es la primera vez que veo algo así, sin embargo, recuerdo que mi abuelo me contaba historias parecidas a esta situación.

Mirando a los presentes, se dio cuenta que tenía toda su atención, así que decidió continuar.

Tsunade- eran leyendas antiguas de personas que existían antes de las eras shinobi, conocidas también como ''personas sagradas'', eran capaces de curar y limpiar el alma con un solo movimiento de sus manos, leyendas enteras contaban de la lucha de esos seres contra los demonios que intentaban dominar sobre el mundo, entregados a la protección de su gente socorrían a aquel que lo necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio, algunas historias decían que ellos tenían afinidad natural por todo lo que los rodeaba y eran capaces de manejarlo a su antojo… algunos datos también decían que estos poderes eran transmitidos a partir de la sangre

-¿Cómo un kekkei genkai?

Pregunto el jefe de un clan, en este punto la mayoría de las personas presentes veían con una luz depredadora al bebé que se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Minato.

Tsunade- exacto, pero también había casos, muy extraños, casi nulos, pero los había, donde los poderes solían desarrollarse sin necesidad de provenir de algún linaje que los portaba, ellos fueron considerados los más poderosos, ellos decían que eran sacerdotisas y sacerdotes nacidos de la naturaleza, la última historia registrada, el más fuerte de ellos hizo un trato en nombre de su gente con los demonios, en el cual ellos estaban dispuestos a unirse a ellos, con tal que dejaran a los humanos vivir sin temor, el líder de los demonios acepto el trato, y los pocos demonios que se reusaron al trato, fueron asesinados o condenados a vagar por la tierra incapaces de reproducirse o encontrar compañía.

La sala se sumió en el silencio, procesando toda la información.

Sarutobi-¿eso quiere decir que hay probabilidades de que la pequeña Kagome es uno de ellos?…

La oración salió más como una pregunta de la boca del sandaime. Tsunade se giró a su ex – maestro dando un movimiento de afirmación.

Tsunade- si lo que los rollos decían, era cierto, entonces la bebé es en realidad una miko.

Las miradas depredadoras crecieron aún más, enviándole un escalofrió al joven Hokage, que se aferró aún más a sus hijos.

 _''¡oh, no! ¡ni lo piensen''_

Grito mentalmente el Hokage, oh, como deseaba que todo esto terminara.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo :'v gracias por los comentarios! Perdón por no responder comentarios, lo haré en el próximo cap uvu ahora… me pudro de sueño bye!


End file.
